IBC-13 emerges as a strong player in the clash of the networks
August 23, 2014 FOR several years now, only two major players have been involved in the battle of the networks—ABS-CBN and GMA-7. While the two giants were busy duking it out to claim the highest place in the ratings game, another network was silently building its reputation and its own legion of fans through its groundbreaking shows—by getting the usual fare of the two top contenders. IBC (Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13) IBC-13 was relaunched last month, complete with the original slogan Pinoy Ang Dating! and the tagline Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13 and a station ID which features its biggest talents and stars such as Drew Arellano, Anja Aguilar, Nadine Lustre, Robi Domingo, AJ Muhlach, Janella Salvador, Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap, Mario Maurer, Cristine Reyes, Joey de Leon, Dingdong Avanzado and Lani Misalucha. Anja Aguilar of Born to be a Superstar and Drew Arellano of Who Wants to be a Millionaire? “We hope that our presence as a relatively new and exciting player will help expand field for the industry’s growth,” IBC chairman Eric Canoy remarked during the relaunch. “We remain committed to the vision of Channel 13 that truly serves the best interests of our brothers and sisters, wherever they may be.” He further stated that,”We believe that IBC-13 is a medium that could serve the global Filipino, as well as their families in every part of the country and the world, with the quality of programs and public service that exemplifies our continuous search for excellence.” Jodi Sta. Maria (Maya) and Richard Yap (Sir Chief) in the sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief With the comedy leading lady Jodi and Richard, chances are the quest for excellence will be accomplished. Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap's much-awaited family-romance sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief, aired every Saturday at 7 p.m. The show is directed by Malu Sevilla and Mervyn B. Brondial and also features Mutya Orquia, Thirdy Lacson, Alfred Nasayao, Gloria Sevilla, Jon Santos, Sheng Belmonte, Ronnie Ricketts, Andrea del Rosario, Phillip Salvador, Jade Lopez, Paolo Serrano, Tart Carlos and Vivieka Ravanes, Divina Valencia, Rocio Olbes, Ruby Rodriguez, Pio Balbuena, Paul Jake Castillo and Vandolph Quizon. Before the show’s premiere, there have been a lot of speculations about his transfer from ABS-CBN and IBC-13, when Jodi and Richard merely part of showbiz and also still appearing in the network's daytime series Be Careful With My Heart on ABS-CBN. “Maganda naman ang paalamanan,” they shares with Philippine Entertainment Portal (PEP) in an interview. Now she and he says at IBC-13, he is treated like a kilig moments. Another show to watch out for over at the revitalized channel is CelebrityDATCom to air every Sunday and will feature Dolly Anne Carvajal, Anthony Suntay and Tessie Tomas. Kroko: Ang Alamat sa Zoo which will feature Miguel Moreno and Thirdy Lacson, Janella: A Teen Princess featuring Janella Salvador, Voltron Man featuring AJ Muhlach, Only Me and You starring Mario Maurer and Ingrid dela Paz, The Million Second Quiz hosted by Robi Domingo, Joe D'Mango's Love Notes, Who Wants to be a Millionaire? with Drew Arellano, the singing-reality show Born to be a Superstar with Anja Aguilar, and T.O.D.A.S. featuring the gang of Joey de Leon, Cristine Reyes, Keempee de Leon, Sam Pinto, Victor Anastacio, Hans Mortel, Melanie Marquez, Yam Concepcion, Sam YG, Maui Taylor, Katya Santos and Carlos Agassi, have all been refreshed as well so as to further anchor the channel’s journey to gain a much larger viewership, larger than the two giant networks. And there is no doubt there is much more to watch out for given the fact that Dingdong Avanzado and Lani Misalucha, who can be safely considered a veteran of TV shows, is on board, IBC Board of Directors and the management team which conceptualize shows, at the same time developing talents. “It’s a step up,” he says. And yes, the same thing can be said about IBC-13. It has really stepped up to the game. Kapamilya and Kapuso better watch out.